It's Not Over
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: <html><head></head>Team Nikita started their new lives, and are living happily ever after. But with this team, good things can't last forever. Are their happy endings nothing but an illusion? Has the war just begun?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_6 Years Later:_**

"Good morning." Michael smiled as he looked at Nikita. They kissed but Nikita quickly pulled away from him and pulled down the covers to reveal a small child. Michael smiled when he saw her then looked at Nikita.

"Again?" He asked and rolled out of bed.

"She said she had a bad dream again." Nikita got out after him.

"This is the third night in a row." Michael reminded Nikita.

"I know but... She's just a kid Michael." She told him as they walked down the hall way, into the kitchen to get coffee. He brought out two glasses.

"Les is almost 5, She needs to learn to sleep by herself." Michael said as he poured the coffee and gave it to his wife. "That reminds me we need enroll her into Kindergarten. She starts next year and if we want her to go to that good school we need to put her name on the list soon." Nikita sighed at his words and looked at her coffee.

"Michael... Maybe it's too soon..."

"Nikita... It's been 6 years."

"I know but... I don't know. I guess it's always been... in the back of my head." Nikita sighed and looked at the birth certificate that was framed and hanging on the wall. The certificate read; _Name:_ _Celeste Lee Bishop, Born: June 8, 2014, Parents: Nikita Mears-Bishop and Michael Bishop. _Michael walked in front of Nikita and put his hand on one of her shoulders.

"This war is over. You don't need to keep fighting it." Michael told her and brought her in for a hug. As soon as they stooped hugging Les walked in.

"Can I have some apple juice, mommy?" Les asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nikita smiled and went toward the fridge. As she did this Michael lifted Les from behind and held her above his head. She screamed and laughed happily then Michael turned her around in his arms and held her in a hug.

"How did you sleep Les Lee?" Michael asked while they hugged.

"Good, Daddy." She smiled. Michael smiled back at her and put her back on the floor.

"Here's your apple juice sweetie." Nikita said as she gave her the drink.

"Thank you." Les told Nikita. Nikita smiled at her.

"Go sit at the table. I'll make you some cereal." Nikita told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Les replied and did as she was told.

"I'm going to get ready for work." Michael let Nikita know. Michael taught current events at a high school.

"Okay. Love you." Nikita said then kissed him.

"Love you too." He replied after they kissed.

"Eww." Les called out. Nikita walked by Les and hugged her in her chair.

"It's not gross." She told her daughter.

"Uh- huh!" Les argued. Nikita laughed then made her cereal

* * *

><p>Nikita and Les got out of their car and headed for the playground. When they got there Nikita sat on a bench and pulled a book out of her purse.<p>

"Les honey, stay where I can see you, okay." She reminded her daughter. Coming to the park had become a daily thing for her and Nikita so Les had heard this all before.

"Okay." Les agreed then ran to the playground. She played for about half an hour then went to get a drink from the water fountain that was slightly out of Nikita view. After Les got the drink she started to head back to the playground until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Celeste." The woman greeted. Les turned around and looked at the woman. She was tall, red hair, she had a scar on her face. It was hardly noticeable past her make-up. It must have been there for years.

"Hi..." Les replied back to the woman, and started to walk back toward her. "How do you know my name?" She questioned. The tall woman smiled at the little girl.

"I'm a friend of your mother's." She told Les.

"What's your name?" Les asked.

"My name is Amanda." Amanda answered and waited for a response out of the girl.

"Amanda... Mommy never said anything about you. Just Alex and Sonya and Birkhoff..." Before Les could name them all Amanda cut her off.

"Me and your mother have not talked in a long time." Amanda informed Les. "I need you to tell her something for me." Amanda requested.

"Well... She's just on the bench over there, you can go talk to her..." Les told Amanda.

"We can't talk today, but we will one day soon." Amanda informed the little girl. "Now, I need you to tell her, that she had a job to finish. Since she never finished that job Alex is going to have to pay for it. Can you remember that?" Amanda asked Les.

"Uh- huh." Les answered. "Is aunt Alex going to be okay?" Les asked frightened by the message she was given to relay back to Nikita. Amanda smiled evilly back at the girl, but she couldn't tell it was evil. It was just a smile to her...

"Of course she will." Amanda answered. An adult could tell she was lying but Les could not.

"Okay." She smiled at Amanda. "Bye!" She called as she skipped back into the park.

"Les come on it's time to go home." Nikita called to Les.

"Coming!" She yelled back. As they drove away from the park Amanda watched from behind the wall she'd talked to Les behind. She was plotting her revenge. Everything that Nikita had spent years to built would all come crashing down.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun at the park today, Les?" Nikita questioned on their way home.<p>

"Uh-huh." Les replied with a huge smile on her face. "I met someone... She said she knew you." Nikita smiled.

"Really?" Nikita questioned while turning a corner. "Well, I might recognize her name. Did you get it?" Nikita asked figuring it would most likely be an imaginary friend, that Les had named herself.

"Mhmm." Les answered nodding. "She said her name was Amanda." Nikita's heart dropped after she heard her daughter say that name. She kept driving calmly but, a million thoughts were going through her head. Michael and Nikita were sure they never mentioned Amanda in front of Les. She couldn't have gotten out... there was no way...

"Honey, where did you hear that name?" Nikita asked her child. Her voice shaky along with her hands and basically everything else. She kept looking forward.

"The lady in the park. That's what she said her name was." Les told Nikita. She didn't understand why she had to repeat herself. She already told her where she heard the name.

"What did she look like?" Nikita questioned to get confirmation that it was her.

"Uh... She had red hair, and a really big mark on her face." And that was all she needed to hear. There was no way Les could come up with that just by herself. Tears started to fall down her face. But she still kept looking forward. "Oh yeah. She wanted me to tell you something." Les remembered.

"What is it sweetie?" Nikita asked trying her best not to show her daughter she was crying.

"She said Alex was going to pay for something... Because you didn't finish a job." Nikita knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. Amanda was humiliated by Nikita's so called mercy, now she would pay. Amanda was going to make Nikita pay for not killing her. She knew Alex would be the perfect victim. They pulled into their drive way, and Nikita quickly wiped the tears from her face and got Les out of the car. When they got inside Nikita sat her stuff down then kneeled down to her daughter.

"Mommy has a few calls to make. Why don't you go play with your toys in your room. Okay?" Nikita told her daughter holding both of her shoulders softly.

"Okay." Les smiled and walked to her room.

Nikita picked up her phone and dialed Alex's number.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: HI! So I know I said I could never do 2 stories at once, but I'm doing it. Why? Because I want to. Hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Goodbye! :D :P :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I am so surprised and pleased with the feedback I got from this story! We all know the Nikita fandom is dying down, but I promise I will NEVER abandon any story that I ever write. So you can enjoy without worrying! :) So, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Where's the next conference?" Sam asked looking at her laptop so that he could book a hotel for the next place she went. Alex got a water bottle out of the hotel's fridge. She had just had another press conference about her long-lasting battle against human trafficking and how she would soon be retiring. They were in a hotel in Mumbai, and it was about 1:00 in the morning.<p>

"London." She answered and took a drink of her water.

"We don't even have to waste money on a hotel. We can stay with Birkhoff and Sonya." Sam smirked. Alex laughed at his thought.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Remember how he was when we were fighting Division and we had to stay in his safe house? I know we were never together in the safe house, but I heard the story about how you ate his chips and scared him into letting you guys stay." Alex recalled Nikita telling her about it. Sam chuckled remembering what he said to him.

"You're kind of small. You'd dissolve quickly." He quoted himself. They both laughed, then Alex sat next to Sam on the couch.

"So how about that hotel?" Alex questioned Sam looked at her and started to lean closer to her.

"Anything you want." He told her. Alex smiled then fell into his kiss. They were interrupted by the ringing of Alex's phone. Alex sat up and answered it. Sam smiled at her then looked back at the laptop to book the hotel.

"Nikita. Hey." Alex greeted happily. Nikita seemed to be the opposite.

"Alex, thank god." Nikita sighed with relief and panic. Alex looked at Sam confused.

"Nikita what's wrong?" Alex asked. Sam looked back at Alex with the same confused look.

"It's Amanda... She got out..." Nikita cut to the chase. She looked down her hall-way to make sure her daughter was still in her room. Alex looked at Sam. The phone nearly dropped out of her hand.

"What is it?" He asked seeing the scared look on Alex's face.

"It's Amanda..." Alex said taking the phone from her ear. "She got out." She put the phone up to her ear after telling Sam. He seemed just as hurt as she was.

"How is that even possible? Does Michael know?" Alex questioned. Nikita ran her fingers through her hair.

"I... I don't know how it's possible, and no, Michael doesn't know. He's at work and I had to call you first because, she made a threat against you in particular."

"How do you know all this? Did you talk to her?" Alex asked Nikita.

"No... Les talked to her. I figured out while we were on our way home from the park. She said that she talked a woman named Amanda, and described her perfectly, and I know she didn't make it up." Nikita explained to Alex.

"She used Les?" Alex questioned furiously but sadly.

"Yeah..." Nikita sighed. "Listen, I need you to call Birkhoff and Sonya. Tell them we all need to meet up at my house. We're safer together. And Alex, you need to leave as soon as possible." Nikita paused. "And the conference..." Nikita started.

"Can be postponed." Alex finished. "Yeah we'll call them."

"From the car." Nikita demanded. "She said your name you need to get out now." Nikita reminded Alex. "Thank you so much. I'll see you guys soon. And Alex..." Nikita talked quickly.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"Be careful." Nikita was stern with her words. She knew Alex could take care of herself, but she also knew she was in danger.

"Yeah. You too." Alex told Nikita then hung up and looked at Sam. There were tears in her eyes. It hurt to think it was over for so long only to have it re-introduced.

"Hey, come here." Sam offered a hug. Alex fell on his shoulder and started to cry. It felt good that she could at least do that. "It'll be okay..." He kept saying to her while rubbing her back. Even though he said it, he didn't know if he believed himself.

* * *

><p>Michael was sitting at his desk watching the students work on their in class group projects. When his phone started to ring. He didn't usually take calls during class, but the students were busy with their projects so he did.<p>

"Hey." He said smiling

"Michael, you need to get home now." Nikita panicked. Michael's heart dropped hearing the panic in her voice.

"What's wrong? Is Les, okay?" Michael asked.

"Les is fine. It's not her. I-It's Amanda." Michael was in shock. He stood still and his face twitched.

"One second..." He told his wife. "Class, I'm going to take a call outside." He told his class. They acknowledged him and he stepped outside.

"What do you mean, Amanda?" Michael questioned almost as panicked as Nikita.

"She's out Michael. Me and Les were at the park, and she talked to her somehow." Nikita explained. Michael stood there and closed his eyes. "I already called Alex. I would've called you first but... but she threatened Alex." Nikita explained, she felt out of breath.

"Yeah I-I understand." Michael told Nikita then look in his classroom to make sure everyone was on task. "I'm on my way. I just need to tell the office there is an emergency and I need to leave." Michael explained to her.

"Okay." Nikita acknowledged then they hung up.

* * *

><p>Alex and Sam quickly shoved their luggage into the Limo. They drove away doing much more than the speed limit. As soon as they were away from the hotel Alex called Birkhoff.<p>

Birkhoff and Sonya were playing watching a movie. They had just finished playing a game and since Sonya won she chose the movie, which was a chick flick that made Birkhoff want to puke. When the phone rang he about jumped off the couch to answer it. When he saw it was Alex who was calling he was a little surprised.

"Hey Princess, that you?" He greeted and signaled to Sonya to mute the movie so he could hear.

"Yeah Birkhoff, but listen. You need to pack and get to Nikita's now." She demanded.

"Nikki lives in California... Me and Sonya are in London. I can't just pick up everything and..." He started but was cut off by Alex.

"I am aware of that Birkhoff." She raised her voice frustrated. "It's Amanda. She got out. Nikita called me and..."

"Wait... what do you mean she got out?" He questioned just as frustrated as Alex. "That's impossible." He raised his voice. Sonya walked toward the phone, when she heard Birkhoff close to yelling.

"Seymour, what's going on?" She asked, but he wasn't ready to respond yet, because he was still trying to listen to Alex's explanation.

"Well apparently it is possible, because she just talked to Les in the park..." Alex told Birkhoff.

"She talked to... Fucking bitch..." He sighed loud and angrily. Sonya looked at him almost certain of what was going on

"Yeah, I know. But you need to get out now. Nikita wants us all together." Alex said as her Limo pulled up to the airport. Birkhoff sighed.

"Okay, Yeah. We're on our way." He agreed looking at Sonya.

"Okay." Alex replied then hung up.

Birkhoff looked at Sonya. He didn't even have to say what was going on.

"We need to get the gear... And some clothes." Sonya nodded and they quickly packed up and left their house. In less than an hour they were at the London airport and getting their tickets California.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the support with this story! I'm really excited. If you have any question or concerns, feel free to comment or PM me. I don't bite ;) Enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you?" Michael questioned as he walked up to Nikita to give her a hug.<p>

"I'm fine." She lied to him. "The others are on their way over here. I told them that we all have to be together." Michael nodded after she said this.

"Yeah. We're safer together." He agreed. Shortly after Les ran down their hallway.

"Daddy!" Les yelled and ran toward Michael.

"Hey, sweetie." He smiled trying to be happy around her.

"Les, were gonna have some people over, okay?" Nikita told Les.

"Who?" She asked.

"Well first Birkhoff and Sonya are going to be here, Then Alex and Sa..." Before she could finish Les got excited.

"Alex!" Les screamed. "I love Alex!" She continued.

"Yeah honey, I know you do. But they won't be here til tomorrow." Nikita told her daughter, but Birkhoff and Sonya would be there later that night.

"Aww." Les sighed and pouted.

"Don't pout." Nikita said smiling sadly. "At least you get to see her."

"Yeah! I'm excited!" She said happily. Nikita tried to be happy for her, but couldn't hide her true feelings.

"Why don't you go draw her a picture?" Nikita suggested.

"Okay!" She agreed and ran to her room. Nikita chuckled as she watched her daughter run down the hallway. Michael went to Nikita and hugged her.

"Don't be afraid, that's what Amanda wants." He told her. She smiled and pulled away from his hug.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about if she did something more at the park... She could've taken her, Michael." She looked up at him.

"No... Amanda wouldn't of..." He was cut-off in the middle of his sentence by Nikita.

"We don't know what she is capable of doing anymore!" She raised her voice, but it was still soft enough to where Les couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>At about 11:30 P.M. Birkhoff and Sonya showed up at Michael and Nikita's house.<p>

"Hey, Nerd." Nikita greeted tiredly and hugged him as Michael hugged Sonya and asked how she was.

"How you holding up?" Birkhoff asked Nikita as he dragged his bags into the house.

"I'm..." After a few seconds of her not answering, Birkhoff got the message.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said taking his stuff down the hallway.

"You and Sonya can have this room. Alex and Sam should be here in a few hours." Nikita showed him the room.

"Thanks. You waiting up for the princess?" Nikita laughed hearing him call Alex princess again.

"Yeah, but you guys should get some rest, I'm sure the jet lag is getting to you." Nikita insisted.

"Yeah... You'd think you'd get used to it..." Birkhoff said, she tapped him on the back then walked back down the hall way.

"Nikita, you should get some sleep. Alex won't be here for another 5 or 6 hours." Michael said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm fine, I should be awake just in case, but you should sleep... You have to work..." Nikita started.

"You think I'm going to go to work with all of this happening?" Michael argued.

"No... No you're right, I just need some time alone." Nikita told him.

"Nikita, you don't have to do this alone. There are people here to help, we are all in this just as much as you." Michael informed Nikita.

"I know, I just need to think about it and... process it." Nikita explained. Michael nodded.

"If you need anything I'm right down the hall." He told her. She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead, then she sat on the couch in dark silence.

* * *

><p>Nikita was still sitting on the couch at around 4:30 A.M. She was tired, but wide awake at the same time. Her phone was on the counter when it started ringing, so she walked over there sluggishly.<p>

"Alex?" She answered tiredly. When she heard the voice on the other end her eyes opened widely, the phone almost dropped out of her hand as her heart started beating faster.

"No, but they did land safely." She responded.

"Amanda..." Nikita whispered to herself so quietly not even Amanda could hear her.

"Don't worry, no one's hurt, yet..." Amanda told Nikita. Nikita remained silent, and Amanda smiled evilly as she watched Sam and Alex put their luggage in the Limo. "They do make quite the couple." Amanda mocked. Sam was putting the last bag in the trunk as Alex pulled out her phone to dial Nikita's number. "Nikita? Are you still there?"

"You can come after me, but I swear to God, if you touch one more person I love, I will kill you." Nikita growled, when she could finally talk. Amanda just laughed...

"You should've killed me Nikita." She finished then hung up the phone. When she heard the phone hang up, she dropped to the floor and laid her back against the wall. Just a few seconds later the phone rang again. Nikita picked it up quickly.

"Nikita?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Alex..." Nikita sighed in relief, and stood up. "Where are you?"

"Just left the airport. Were on our way to your house right now. Is something wrong?" Alex asked. Nikita debated on whether or not to tell Alex that Amanda called, but they were a team, and they needed to be honest with each other.

"Amanda... Just called me. She was watching you guys." Nikita informed her.

"Oh my god..." When she said this Sam looked at her. "Amanda was watching us the whole time." Alex told Sam. Sam shook his head.

"We should've killed her." Sam said kind of to Alex and kind of to himself. Nikita could hear him over the phone and had to agree.

"That's what she told me over the phone." Nikita told her. Alex put a hand on her head.

"Nikita, we'll be there in like 20 minutes. Can we talk about this in person." Alex suggested.

"Okay... Yeah, see you in a little bit." Nikita agreed and hung up the phone.


End file.
